Teenage Dream
by aca-avenger
Summary: Arizona deals with the aftermath of Callie's father's first visit. Sometimes it only takes one event, one change, to make you understand. One-shot


Hey guys, this idea just wouldn't leave my head. It's a short little oneshot based on some selected lyrics from a surprisingly catchy song. It takes place from Arizona's point of view and takes place the morning after Callie's father's first visit. I hope you guys enjoy =D

Teenage Dream

You think I'm pretty without any make up on,  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down.  
- Teenage Dream, Katy Perry

As I open my eyes to take in a usually dreary Seattle morning the memories of last night's demolition come back to me in an instant. Calliope's father, the yelling, the crying; all of it.

I wipe the sleepiness out of my eyes before I attempt to sit up and get up out of the bed. My attempt is futile as I realize Calliope's arm is firmly wrapped around my waist as if she was holding on for dear life. After last night I understood. With anyone else I would've carefully pried myself from their hold and get up out of the bed, but with her, with her it was different; she was the exception to the rule.

I inch myself back down further into the bed. Once I'm comfortable I hesitantly brush her hair out of her face and my breath gets taken away. My gasp is barely audible but causes Calliope to stir none the less. I hold my breath, hoping I haven't woken her.

Her face twists in annoyance in her sleep as she tightens he hold on me slightly, pulling me closer to her. As her face goes back to its original start I let out the breath I've been holding.

As take breath I can't help but smile profusely. Calliope was pretty, that I knew, but this wasn't something I was exactly expecting. After wiping away her tears and getting her calm and cleaned up I hadn't taken the time to take in her full appearance. And now I had all the time in the world.

Calliope's natural appearance was more beautiful than I could have imagined. She was breathtaking, amazing, stunning, angeli, gorgeous; I could go on all day. From her naturally luscious lips to her lengthily lashes that framed her now closed brown eyes that were absolutely captivating.

Memories of last night begin to fill my mind once again at the thought of her captivating eyes.

* * *

"_Es mi vida." Calliope's voice is barely above a whisper as I wet a facecloth for her. _

_I know very, very limited Spanish but I was able to understand what she was saying, with no trouble. "I know, it is your life Calliope, but-" I don't get to say much more as she begins to ramble. _

"_It's my life, and I want to live it the way I want. I'm happy, why doesn't he see that? He's my father. He's supposed to want me to be happy, right? You make me happy." She pauses as I turn off the water._

_I quickly ring out the facecloth before turning around to face her. As her beautiful tear rimmed brown eyes meet mine I can't help but get shivers. Even now, she manages to send shivers down my spine._

"_I'm happier with you than I've ever been with anyone else." Calliope manages to give me smile as she walks over to me. "Why don't men mind their own business?" She pauses for a brief moment, "Because they're to darn arrogant, they think your business is their business."_

_I can't help but laugh. She's got the punch line wrong but she still manages to make me laugh. "I believe the correct punch line is 'No mind. No business.'"_

_Calliope laughs as if nothing wrong, harder than I've seen her laugh in a while. "Well, I try."_

"_And manage to succeed anyhow." I say with a wide smile before beginning to wipe away the stray tears from her face._

_She may have just said she's happier than she's ever been but at the mention of her success another wave hits her; one full of sorrow, sadness and pain. Her laughing has stopped and she flinches. Tears begin to fill her big brown eyes once again. Calliope attempts to blink back the tears and fakes a smile but it last for only a moment. _

"_Hey it's okay." I say quickly whilst putting the facecloth down on the end of the counter. To my surprise, and unexpected pleasure, lifts me up so that I am sitting on the edge of the counter making me taller than she was. She was now standing between my knees with her arms wrapping loosely around my waist._

_I had heard a fair number of tales that regarded to the immense walls guarding Calliope Torres. For the past few weeks I've been trying to scale them, trying to break them from the outside. I hadn't had much luck, but now something I didn't think was going to happen did. _

_Calliope was letting her walls come down, creating a hole, a hole for me. As I wrap my arms around Calliope, I can't help but smile slightly at this realization._

"_This, us," My hidden smile automatically widens as she refers to herself and me as 'us', "is okay, everything else, not so much." She says with a sniffle before tightening her grip on my frame, pulling me even closer. _

_We stay like this for a moment before I hear Calliope take a deep breath. "We are okay right?" I can hear the hesitance and vulnerability in her voice._

_I can't help but chuckle at her absurd thought that we weren't okay. "Of course, Calliope." I lean forward slightly, placing a kiss atop Calliope's head of raven curls. "We're definitely more, a lot more in my opinion, than just okay."_

_It was in this moment I felt like I understood her; the fear, the uncertainty. But I also understood the bravery, the confidence that she wore in front of every one, I understood everything I knew about her. _

"_You get it don't you?" I can hear some relief present in Calliope's voice as she speaks once again._

"_I get it."_

* * *

I cuddle up with Calliope tentatively and closely as possible. Wrapping my arm around her frame, I place a kiss on the soft skin of Calliope's forehead.

"Don't worry, Calliope, I get you."


End file.
